Problem: Evaluate
\[\sum_{m = 1}^\infty \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{mn(m + n + 1)}.\]
Solution: By partial fractions,
\[\frac{1}{m(m + n + 1)} = \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( \frac{1}{m} - \frac{1}{m + n + 1} \right).\]Thus,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{m = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{m(m + n + 1)} &= \sum_{m = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( \frac{1}{m} - \frac{1}{m + n + 1} \right) \\
&= \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( 1 - \frac{1}{n + 2} \right) + \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( \frac{1}{2} - \frac{1}{n + 3} \right) \\
&\quad + \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( \frac{1}{3} - \frac{1}{n + 4} \right) + \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( \frac{1}{4} - \frac{1}{n + 5} \right) + \dotsb \\
&= \frac{1}{n + 1} \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{n + 1} \right).
\end{align*}Therefore,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{m = 1}^\infty \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{mn(m + n + 1)} &= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} \left( 1 + \frac{1}{2} + \frac{1}{3} + \dots + \frac{1}{n + 1} \right) \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} \sum_{k = 1}^{n + 1} \frac{1}{k} \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \sum_{k = 1}^{n + 1} \frac{1}{kn(n + 1)} \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} + \sum_{k = 2}^{n + 1} \frac{1}{kn(n + 1)} \right) \\
&= \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} + \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \sum_{k = 2}^{n + 1} \frac{1}{kn(n + 1)}.
\end{align*}The first sum telescopes as
\[\sum_{n = 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{n} - \frac{1}{n + 1} \right) = 1.\]For the second sum, we are summing over all positive integers $k$ and $n$ such that $2 \le k \le n + 1.$  In other words, we sum over $k \ge 2$ and $n \ge k - 1,$ which gives us
\begin{align*}
\sum_{k = 2}^\infty \sum_{n = k - 1}^\infty \frac{1}{kn(n + 1)} &= \sum_{k = 2}^\infty \frac{1}{k} \sum_{n = k - 1}^\infty \frac{1}{n(n + 1)} \\
&= \sum_{k = 2}^\infty \frac{1}{k} \sum_{n = k - 1}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{n} - \frac{1}{n + 1} \right) \\
&= \sum_{k = 2}^\infty \frac{1}{k} \cdot \frac{1}{k - 1} \\
&= \sum_{k = 2}^\infty \left( \frac{1}{k - 1} - \frac{1}{k} \right) \\
&= 1.
\end{align*}Therefore,
\[\sum_{m = 1}^\infty \sum_{n = 1}^\infty \frac{1}{mn(m + n + 1)} = \boxed{2}.\]